Lorna
Lorna is a little girl who lives in Kenya. She appeared in the episode "Race Against Time". She is delivered sneakers by Jett, needed by her in order to compete in a running race very important for her because by winning it, she will be allowed to compete in a greater race against people from all Africa. Physical Appearance and Behaviour Lorna is a small child with long black hairs combed in cornrows and braids tied by little hair ties of many colours. She has brown eyes. Her outfit consists in a small running clothing with the colours of Kenya's national flag, with the number "001" stamped on it. In addition she wears green running shorts with a yellow hem and a white and blue bracelet on her left wrist. Obviously she wears her colour changing sneakers that are the item of focus of the episode she appears in. Lorna is very determined to win the race and qualyfing for the continental race, but she is also very tender, kind to her mother and animals, like she does with the wildebeest calf. Synopsis involving Lorna Lorna is warming up in her house while waiting for his package to arrive, when she hears a squeak, so she stops and looks at what she believes is the source of the noise. The noise was generated by her house door swinging open and revealing her mother. The woman steps in and, seeing her little daughter doing her warm up exercises, praises her and says that she is very proud of her. Lorna hugs and thanks her, but points out that she cannot take part in the race untill her package arrives. After Lorna and her mother have talked, Jett arrives and delivers the package to Lorna. The child is very surprised to see Jett for the first time, takes the package and goes in her house to open it. Jett asks Lorna what did she get so she shows him the sneakers just taken out of the package, needed to compete in the race. She then wears them and shows Jett that they can change colour depending on the speed she is running at: blue when she stands still, purple if she runs at normal speed and red if she runs really fast. Lorna is very excited at the idea of participating in the race because if she will win, she will be able to compete in a bigger race with people from all over Africa. Jett, having asked if he could come watch the race, goes with Lorna's mother to attend the race and cheers with her for her daughter. After all the participants have started, Jett goes flying behind Lorna who, thanks to his incitements, soon takes the lead. After a short time, however, she is forced to stop because a herd of animals suddenly crosses her way. Jett asks Lorna what kind of animals are they and she tells him that they are wildebeests. After the herd leaves, Jett and notice that a wildebeest calf has been accidentally left behind, so Lorna decides to stop racing and remain to take care of the calf, even as she sees her adversaries running past her position on their way to the finish line, because she really wants to find her mother and father, betting that she is missing them. While Lorna attends to the baby wildebeest, Jett flies after the running wildebeests to try and convince them to turn back in order to get the calf back, but since the animals do not pay attention to him nor to what he says to them, he resort to call Jimbo for help. Soon, Bello arrives and Lorna, who is very relieved to see him, quickly explains him the problem. Bello reaches the other wildebeests and makes them get back to the calf by playing with them green light, red light. Once Bello has returned with the herd, Lorna asks him to ask the calf if she sees her mother and father. After the wildebeest family has been reunited, Lorna is reminded by Bello that she still has a race to run, thus she promptly resumes running, declaring that it is time for Lorna-Speed, soon reaching an incredibly speed, so fast that the lights of her sneakers turn red for the first time since when she began to wear them. After a short distance Lorna catches up with the other runners and, after a short time spent neck-to-neck with another participant, eventually crosses the finish line and wins the race. After the victory, Bello and Jett congratulate with Lorna and her mother says that that she is very proud of her. Lorna states that she did not think she had a chance to win the race but she ultimately did it nonetheless and thanks Bello and Jett for having made the best day ever. Gallery Lorna.png Lorna2.png Lorna3.png Lorna4.png Lorna5.png Lorna6.png Lorna7.png Lorna8.png Lorna9.png Lorna10.png Lorna11.png Lorna12.png Lorna13.png Lorna14.png Lorna15.png Lorna16.png Lorna17.png Lorna18.png Lorna19.png Lorna20.png Lorna21.png Lorna22.png Lorna23.png Lorna24.png Lorna26.png Lorna27.png Lorna28.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Africans